Today, digital maps of geographic areas are displayed on computing devices, such as computers, tablets, and mobile phones via map applications, web browsers, etc. Many map applications display map tiles which are equally sized portions of a geographic area that include map features, such as states, cities, roads, streets, rivers, mountains, etc., and/or map labels. The user may select among several scales for viewing the map. When the user increases the scale, the geographic area may be divided into a larger number of map tiles which display the map features at a higher level of detail.
Additionally, qualitative information for places is commonly displayed on computing devices, such as computers, tablets, and mobile phones via map applications, web browsers, etc. in displays separate from the map view. For example, reviews of points of interest (POIs) or photographs of a POI may be displayed.